The present invention relates generally to lighting beacons, and more specifically the invention pertains to a programmable infrared marker of infrared light emitting diodes (IR LEDs).
The Air Force has requirements for a rapidly deployable, portable and remotely operable, austere aircraft landing zone marker light system. Such a system is needed to aid pilots in making successful night landings at unimproved austere landing sites for rapid deployment of troops or equipment. The ideal landing zone light system would use little power, be lightweight and portable, have sufficient visible range to be seen from several miles away, and be capable of reliable operation from a remote location.
The task of providing a portable landing zone marker system is alleviated, to some extent, by the following U.S. patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,136 issued to Tashian; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,471 issued to Pieroway et al.
Both of the above-cited patents disclose aircraft landing zone marker systems. However, they both are restricted to emitting visible light (this can be obscured by fog and clouds) using chemical and electroluminescent means of illumination. A need remains to provide an infrared aircraft landing marker system that penetrates clouds. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.